they love them
by Yukisoul01
Summary: Momoko and her sister have lost the professor and everyone else. Now they live together and try to pass life by. but can they not fall inlove with the popular boys known as the RRB?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuki:Hello! So this is my very first story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**PPGZ: the PPGZ and RRBZ do not belong to Yuuki! only the story**

**No ones P.O.V**

"BEEP BEEP!" in a bright red room sounded an alarm waking up a sleepy teenage girl from her sweet dream into the coldness of her room and the sharp sound of the alarm clock on the white night-stand next to her comfy hot pink bed; with her tired self rising from the bed stretching lazily and yawning, quickly hitting the snooze button on her hot pink alarm clock before it gives her a migraine which she did not need this morning. Rubbing her eyes the girl looked at the time and spoke softly to herself making a mental to-do list "5:30? Ok I'll get ready and make some breakfast for the girls before they wake up". tiredly the girl walked out of her room straight to the bathroom; Walking in and locking the door behind her.

**Momoko's P.O.V**

Once I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me not forgetting to lock it I undressed and stepped into the shower waking myself up from my sleep with the cold water and relaxing my self for the time being. Once done I walked out of the shower wrapping myself into a towel and walked in front of the mirror which wasn't fogged since I used cold water in the shower and stared at myself in the mirror my bubble gum pink eyes trailed from my face to the carving on my neck. It was a moon surrounded by roses which seemed to be covered by red like a tattoo. I sigh. That has always been there since I can remember I don't really know what it is but I'm the only one who has something like this. Shaking my head I picked up my clothes from the white tiled floor of the bathroom and walked out to my room. Dropping my dirty pajamas In my laundry basket I walked over to my drawers getting my underwear and putting it on then to my closet and picked out some blue jeans, a long-sleeved turtle neck white shirt and red shirt with flower pattern on it. My crimson red hair was dripping wet so I wrapped around in a towel while I cleaned my room; when I was done I let my hair out of the towel and brushed it back putting it into a messy bun and put my glasses on. I don't really need glasses, but it helps so no one judges me on my eyes so it helps plus it fits my personality of "nerdy AP honor student". i walked down stairs putting on my red converse shoes checking the time on the clock 6:00. I quickly made break fast as I heard the other two alarm clocks go off and groans from up stairs cuing that it was time to wake up. Placing three plates on the table I placed the pancakes on the table and the eggs with the syrup next to them then placed the bacon on next to the pancakes for the girls to choose how many pancakes, eggs and bacon they wanted then I sat down placing food on my plate as a girl with black hair in a braid and neon green eyes wearing navy green cargo pants and a white t-shirt with a green hoodie on, walking down the stairs putting her black cargo boots on yawning and nodding at me as a greeting I smiled "morning Kaoru, breakfast?" Kaoru's eyes lit up and she rushed to a seat and yelled "I love you, I hope you know that!" and started picking and gobbling the food down. I sweat dropped "ok I know but calm down or you'll choke."

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Rolling my eyes at Momoko's motherly ways I kept gobbling food down as I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I stopped and looked up meeting the gaze of sky blue eyes smiling at me I nodded as a greeting and went back to my food. "good morning Miyako how did you sleep" I heard Momoko speak smiling at the blonde with pigtails getting some orange juice. " I'm good" Miyako replied then her gaze went to me, "Kaoru you'll get your hoodie dirty if keep eating in such a way" Miyako pointed out. I huffed in the middle of eating a pancake "ok sorry Jeez".

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

I sigh. 'Kaoru shouldn't eat like that..but she won't listen to me!' seating down on the table I picked a good amount of food and started eating as Momoko and me made small talk and finished eating I was making sure not to dirty my baby blue shirt with a ninja that says _I'm fabulous! _Or my white and blue plaid skirt I also had my baby blue converse on with my gold blonde hair in a ponytail.

**No one's P.O.V.**

The girls looked at the time nodding at each other as they grabbed they bags and walked out of their house, walking on the route to school not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen, but they should always _expect the unexpected._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuki: Hey! I'm so sorry I've taken so long to write. I've been busy with school and homework. I'll try to post faster :)**

**PPGZ: the PPGZ or RRBZ don't belong to Yuuki! Well enjoy the story**

**No one's P.O.V**

The girls walk in to their first period class and calmly walk to their sits. Their sits where at the back of the class near the windows. Once they sat down Mrs. Kennie walked in; she was an elderly lady with grayish-white hair, glasses and sweet look to her, like a granny. Everyone went quiet they liked Mrs. Kennie because she always keeps things calm without screaming and helps everyone. Kaoru who sat next to blossom looked out the window and dazed off. Blossom sitting in front of bubbles writes down notes that where on the board, and bubbles had her eyes closed humming in a sweet calm voice which could hypnotize anyone. All the girls were doing their own thing that is until the bell rang cuing everyone to go to their next class and with that they stood up and walked out.

"Well see ya at lunch" waved Kaoru as she walked to her next class, gym.

"Bye Momoko, bye Kaoru!" yelled Miyako as she was walking to her art class.

"Bye girls." Momoko finished their convo and walked to her biology class.

After what seemed like hours of never ending classes the bell rang twice for lunch. Every kid stood up and walked out of their class hurrying to the cafeteria to their friends.

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Walking into the cafeteria I get on line and pick out a burger, pudding, milk and an I pay and walk out of the line I scan the tables and find my sisters sitting on a table next to a window and I approachI approach**.**

"Hey" I said as Momoko was reading a book and Miyako was eating.

They both turned to me and smiled nodding and replying "Hey Kaoru!"

I sat down in between the girls and suddenly my ears were killed by screaming, yelling and squealing from all the girls in the cafeteria not including us.

I heard Miyako sigh in annoyance as she covered her ears and I and Momoko followed the gesture looking behind us where all the girls were screaming there were three boys in the middle known as the school's "bad boys" ha! That always makes me laugh. We stood up, they our trash away and walked out of the cafeteria going to the gym since we have a pep rally and we help get it ready.

"They're so full of themselves." Momoko said after we walked out and Miyako nodded huffing in agreement.

"Well hey at least we're away from all that now" Miyako assured

I walked into the gym first and saw the coach in panic so I and my sisters walked towards him and I spoke

"What's wrong, coach?" I asked and he turned towards me.

"Oh! Kaoru the band that was supposed to play at the pep rally said they couldn't" he said panicked.

"You mean Himeko's band?" Momoko asked. The coach nodded.

"Yes they were supposed to play today but they all had something to do so they couldn't" he sighed.

I spoke up "what if we found you a band that could play at the pep rally? But the only thing is they wear masks."

Momoko and Miyako looked at me alarmed knowing very well what my plan was and I smiled as they sighed.

"Would you really?" he said astonished I smirked.

"Well of course I will you're my coach."

He smiled and ruffled my hair I laughed and rolled my eyes "I'm not a little kid coach!"

he rolled his eye and walked away waving good bye and he said "thank you"

I smirked and turned around to see a 'why did you do that' expression on my sisters faces I sweat dropped.

"Sorry, but hey no one will know that it's us and plus we get to play" I smiled and they sighed in defeat.


End file.
